


Moving In

by lionofskyhold



Series: Until Lambs Become Lions [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofskyhold/pseuds/lionofskyhold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale & Cullen have been lovers for almost a year & she wants to ask him to share her rooms, but finds it difficult. Putting fear aside, she asks anyway & the couple share a private dinner later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Gale paces around her room, mulling over what she was about to ask. It was a question that came up again and again in her thoughts and likely his, but it was not something easy for her. It was almost a year now and if he said yes, she couldn’t deny that a lot of good would come out of it. However, there was one lingering thought that pulled down the rest and made her hesitate.

She wanted to ask Cullen to move in and share her rooms with her, yet it was difficult and not because she didn’t know how to ask, but because of what it meant to her. They spent time together here and shared a bed before they were more than friends, but since then they never once made use of her rooms, it was somehow different after they became more. 

They always made love and slept in his room, in his bed, and she always left in the morning, however reluctantly and after his many attempts to delay her. She couldn’t move into his room as it lacked the space and convenience her rooms offered.

All the many years she roamed Thedas, never once did she have a space that was her own. Her rooms were not the best place to escape to as people always found her there, so for that she retreated to Cullen’s loft. But in all other aspects, it was hers and it was perfect. 

The room was surrounded by stain glass windows and doors that opened out into high balconies that gave a breathless view to the mountains and valleys. It was large, spacious and warm, a constant fire on the hearth and a bed large enough for four. If people did not bother her here, it would a haven for her.

While she loved Cullen with every fiber of her being, asking someone to now share one of the few things that was hers alone was hard. She knew it was silly to worry over, especially when she thought of all the good pleasing things that could and would come out of it. 

Instead, she tried to focus on how nice it would be to have the luxury of sleeping in and not having to leave in the early mornings, to dress and bathe together, to eat meals with him privately, to have an unconfined space of their own. She knew he wouldn’t always be in her rooms, his work still required him to be in his office and she knew that she wouldn’t even have to ask him to give her space, that he would know and retreat back to his rooms as long as she needed.

A light rasp at the door jolts her from her thoughts and she makes her way down the stairs to the door. With a steadying breath, she turns the handle and opens the wooden door to a smiling Commander. His hands reach out and pull her out into the hall with him, engulfing her in his embrace.

Their lips meet and any words she had planned to say are muffled and forgotten. His kiss is gentle and sweet, tasting faintly of the sweet herbal tea he likes. A quiet sigh leaves her throat as his hand comes up to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss and her lips part. His tongue traces her bottom lip before meeting hers, tasting and tangling together. Her hand comes up to grasp his on her cheek and when they break away breathless, she holds it there, leaning into his touch.

"Hello, love," Cullen says softly, nuzzling his nose against hers once, "You wanted to see me?"  
"I…yes," Gale says, her mind in a daze from the kiss, "Come in."

Taking his hand in hers, she pulls him lightly inside and up the stairs. They sit on the love seat and she curls her legs under her, pulling his hands into her lap.

"I wanted to ask you something but," Gale trails off, playing with his fingers.  
"It’s difficult?" Cullen finishes, giving her hands a squeeze.  
"Yes and no," Gale sighs, looking him in the eyes, "I wanted to ask you if you would move in with me, here in these rooms."  
"Of course," Cullen smiles, taking her hands and kissing them.

She gives him a small smile before pulling her hands free and walking out onto the balcony. He follows, standing beside her and looking over her face.

"You’re worried you won’t have a place of your own," Cullen says quietly, reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.  
"Yes, and I know it’s foolish," Gale says, her hand balling into a fist on the railing.  
"It isn’t. They are yours, whenever you need space you’ll have it, I swear," Cullen says, opening her hand and intertwining their fingers, "Alright?"  
"Alright," Gale agrees, moving closer and leaning against him, "So, dinner here, just the two of us?"  
"I’d like that," Cullen chuckles, kissing her nose.

It was near time for dinner and Gale had decided to put on something nicer than a tunic and trousers. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she admired the Rivaini dress she had put on. It was loose and free flowing with fine threaded details, little gold jewels and beads that glittered in the firelight and an open back the plunged down to just above the curve of her butt. The fabric was soft to the touch, a deep red and it hugged each curve before flowing over her long legs. It was impractical for the weather up here in the mountains, the fabric thin and showing large expanses of skin, but they were inside so it mattered little.

The servants brought up their food a little while ago and Cullen was set to come up at any moment. Capturing a stray curl of hair, she shoves it back into place where she had pinned it up, a few loose tendrils dangling down her neck.

Walking over to her desk, she sits and thumbs through some reports while she waits but it isn’t long before she hears his knock. She calls out to him, hearing his soft steps and his head rise above the banister. 

He’s not wearing his usual armor and she smirks at his planning, as they both know it’s a hassle to remove in the heat of the moment. His eyes find her in the dark corner and she stands, moving into the light of the fire and his eyes widen, taking her in. 

"Do you like it?" Gale asks, toying with the beads at her waist.  
"Very much," Cullen says softly, his eyes taking in each detail.  
"The food is going to get cold," Gale smirks, walking over to him and brushing her hand across his chest before sitting.

He clears his throat, before taking his own seat across her and looking over the food in front of him but his appetite is gone. He watches her eat and she looks up, catching his eyes.

"Not hungry?" Gale asks, fork hanging in the air before parting her lips and pulling the food off.  
"Not for any of the food on my plate, no," Cullen says, his voice dropping as he leans back in his chair, watching her catch the true meaning of his words.

She shivers under his gaze and puts her fork down, taking a sip from her glass but his gaze is relentless. 

"I think the fire is going out," Gale says, standing and walking over to the fire, the outline of her curves illuminated by the light.

He gets up, walking over to her slowly, his hands whispering down the length of her arms. Goosebumps pucker over the skin despite the flames in front of them and he chuckles, a deep husky laugh that she can feel come from his chest as he presses against her. Dipping his head down, his lips hover over her skin, not quite touching but that she can almost feel him. He nuzzles her neck, his scruff chaffing against her skin delightfully.

His lips are light, dusting her shoulder and neck with kisses that curl her toes. Tilting her neck to the side, she invites him in and sighs when his tongue lavishes her skin, tasting and playful. His teeth nip up to her ear lobe, pulling it gently between his teeth and drawing a quiet gasp from her lips.

"I could eat you up," Cullen whispers against her skin, a promise of things to come.  
"Mmmm,"

Her head is spinning, intoxicated and light, filled with him and only him. She’s lost to his lips, to his hands winding their way up her sides and back down again, pulling her closer and closer. Pushing off the straps of her dress, it crumples and slips down her body to the floor to reveal her naked body.

He grasps a breast, rubbing and squeezing it while his other hand slips down to the mound between her legs. She’s wet already and he smiles into her shoulder, slipping a finger between her and tracing lazy circles around the nub there.

"What are you…grinning about," Gale breathes, her weight resting against him heavily and her head thrown back in bliss.  
"Your enthusiasm," Cullen says, slipping a finger into her and moving it slowly.

She presses back against him, rubbing against the hardness in his pants and he presses back. With each grind of their hips, he dips his finger into her, curling and caressing, and she writhes, her breath leaving her in pants. His hands and mouth are relentless, assaulting her senses and overwhelming, but she wants more, needs more.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" Gale murmurs, pulling his hands away and turning to face him.

Capturing his mouth, she nibbles and traces his lips with her tongue, drawing him in. Her fingers find the hem of his shirt and tug it up, exposing the taut expanse of his stomach and chest. Breaking away, he tugs it over his head quickly and descends on her lips again, kissing her hard, fervent and heavy with need. Fumbling with the laces of his trousers, she tugs them free and pushes them down with his smalls. Toeing his boots off, he kicks them off along with his pants and pulls her closer, his fingers bruising her hips.

Their bodies rock against each other, his hardness trapped between them and their rolling hips. Her back bows as she arches into him, rubbing and pressing back with equal desire. Breaking from her lips, his mouth trails down her neck and chest, his fingers winding down her sides, a searing and burning trail left in their wake. He kneels before her, kissing across the toned plane of her stomach and just below her belly button, glancing up at her through thick lashes and lidded eyes.

Following him, she lowers herself and her body slides down his, the friction tantalizing and irresistible. He cups her cheek and pulls her mouth to him, falling back into the fur rug under them and pulling her along. She giggles in between kisses, collapsing on top of him and smiling against his lips.

“Come here,” Cullen whispers, pulling on her hips gently.

She grins at him, crawling up the length of his body so that her thighs are on either side of his cheeks and her sex hovers over his mouth. Sitting up, she watches him under her as his hands come up to grip her rear, supporting her weight and holding her in place.

Her heart races in anticipation, his breath tickling her sex, inhaling her before he brushes his tongue ever lightly across her folds. He holds her gaze, while his tongue flicks out to lick and taste, swirling around her heated flesh. He avoids the sensitive bundle of nerves, denying her full pleasure and instead takes his time exploring her, drawing it out agonizingly slow. She whimpers in protest, trying to grind against his mouth but his hands stop her and grip her tight.

His kisses and tongue are light and slow at first, but soon he’s devouring her in earnest with his usual enthusiasm, moaning against her. Pressing the rough of his tongue against her, he laps her up in one long drag and she throws her head back, a gasp escaping her throat. The once slow burn is catching and burning, picking up speed to match his mouth and she is lost, rocking against his mouth with need. Her fingers tangle in his hair, eyes rolling back as his tongue pushes into her, humming softly against her and she swear she can see stars.

Hovering on the edge, he finally flicks his tongue over her clit, circling it before sucking on it and she’s falling hard. Her thighs jerk against his cheeks, muscles tensing, stomach tightening and her back arching. If it wasn’t for his hands holding her steady, she would have fallen backwards boneless and spent, riding the waves pleasure as they wash over her.

When she stills, he lets her down slowly and helps her to lie on her side next to him on the rug. He watches her breasts rise in the firelight, breathing heavily in the wake of her climax. Reaching a hand out, he idly traces over her skin, down and up again, until she turns her head toward him and pulls him in for a long slow kiss. He tastes of her and she can feel the heat rising in her body once more.

Shoving him onto his back, she slides on top of him, bracing her legs on either side of his hips. Her fingers run over his muscular chest, following each dip and ridge before coming to grasp him. She pumps his length once, thumbing the bead of pre-cum, capturing a drop on a finger and bringing it up to her lips to taste. His gaze darkens watching her, at being held in her hand, resisting to buck his hips up eagerly.Trapping his hardness between their bodies, she rolls her hips, coating him in the dampness still between her legs. His hands grip her hips and guide her movements, pushing up to meet her.

Leaning down to meet his lips, she drags her body up across his, pressing as much of herself against him as possible. Her breasts drag across his chest, aching to be touched. Covering his lips, she swallows his moan, the friction between their bodies as she moves across him too much, but never enough. His hands rise from her hips, feeling each coil of muscle as she moves, exploring her back.

Taking her bottom lip between his teeth, he pulls gently before greedily nibbling down her chin and neck. She slides up his body more, her breasts hovering within reach of his mouth. Cupping her sides, his tongue swirls around one pert nipple and her lips part in a breathless sigh. Taking it into his mouth, his teeth brush the peak before he sucks, his hand kneading the other full mound of her breasts. She trembles against him, his mouth and the sensations that come with it driving her mad.

He rolls them onto their sides and lifts his mouth to give her other breast equal attention. Clutching his shoulders, she pants his name, meaningless words falling from her lips but he understands her anyway.

Pulling back, he meets her eyes, the fire reflecting in them and slides closer to her. He lifts her leg and wraps it around his hip as she guides him to her entrance, rubbing the head of his hardness against her folds. With a press of his hips forward, he slips into her slowly, their eyes watching each other as he fills her inch by inch.

They don’t move at first, savoring the fullness and one another’s embrace. Pressing her lips to his, he moves his hips, moving out of her slowly before rolling back in. He sets a languid pace, trailing his lips over her neck and shoulder. Loosing herself in his ebb and flow, she clings to him, mesmerized by what his mouth and body does to her. Her senses were drunk and full of him, his touch firm but soft, the tingle his lips left on her skin and all around her his smell, armor polish, books, sweat and their sex. She pants and sighs, returning his moans and mumbling his name in encouragement as his hips move faster. 

It was so easy to get lost in her, the saltiness of her skin, the warmth of her body, the silkiness of her walls pressing around him. It was maddening and consuming and he could never get enough. She was electric and intoxicating, writhing against him, with her nails biting into his shoulders, her lips parted and moaning words save for his name incoherently, how her leg pushed him deeper and deeper. 

They were flying and falling, heat building between them as they chased after it, clinging to each other with equal desperation and desire. Resting their foreheads together, they watch and bore into each other. She comes first, her mouth going wide, pupils dilating, twitching and squirming against him, her walls clenching tight around him, drowning in ecstasy. He follows her, moaning her name, his hips jerking and muscles tensing, spilling himself inside her.

Panting and spent, they lie unmoving, enjoying the last tendrils of pleasure from their peak. She stirs first, beaming at him in the flickering light and he kisses her softly and sweetly, trying fruitlessly to pull her closer. He dusts a fury of kisses across her face, neck and shoulder, basking in her happiness and the giggles she makes.

Breaking away, he slips out of her and she rolls onto her back, stretching out her limbs. He feels the spark within him stir again, watching her body in the firelight and admiring how she glows. She lets out a quiet sigh of contentment when she’s done and he smiles.

He rolls on top of her and nuzzles against her, kissing up her chest before resting his cheek against her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him, playing with his curls absentmindedly.

"Think you could get used to this?" Cullen asks, his voice muffled by her skin.  
"Feeling like this or living together?" Gale asks, her eyes closing, "I don’t think we’ll ever get used to feeling like this, but sharing rooms? Yes I think I could quite happily."

**Author's Note:**

> Piece can also be found here, http://lionofskyhold.tumblr.com/post/109602528803/


End file.
